Zodiac
by Ratin8tor
Summary: 12 Doctors. 12 Zodiac Signs. 12 stories.
1. Aries: The Ram

**Aries: The Ram**

**(Mar 21 – April 19)**

_The pioneer and trailblazer of the horoscope wheel, Aries energy helps us initiate, fight for our beliefs and fearlessly put ourselves out there._

"Dalek fleet closing in on our position!" said the scared young man, gripping the sides of the console in desperation. His leader looked at him, noting the fine robes normally reserved for the guards of the inner capital, the most elite force on Gallfirey. Were the Time Lords really that low on reinforcements that they were getting that desperate.

"I see them lad," said the older gentleman, his gravelly face worn down with age and stress, his hair and beard peppered with grey. "Keep on course."

"But Doctor-" began the man, before being silenced by his leader's gaze. "But sir," he corrected. "We're straight on a collision course."

"Correct," the warrior replied, checking his instruments.

"But we'll be killed."

"Not if we dematerialized at the moment of impact. The differences between the inner and outer dimensions of the TARDIS should cause a spacial rift that severely damages the Dalek spaceship."

"It'll rip them in two," said the guard excitedly, before his face fell. "That is, if it actually works."

"Brave heart lad," the warrior said. "Think about what we're fighting for."

"Survival?"

The old man sighed. He couldn't really blame his young companion, not truly. The boy meant well, but it was clear that he didn't understand why wars needed to be fought in the first place.

"We're fighting for the people on that planet down there," he said, feeling like the Doctor again, just for a moment.

"What, those primitives? What do they have to do with anything?"

"If the Daleks land they'll be either enslaved or wiped out. It's our duty to protect life, not just fight for the sake of fighting. If all we want to do is kill, what makes us better than the Daleks?"

The young guard said nothing. Truth be told he didn't give two about some simple beings on a planet who had only just figured out how to make steam engines. They weren't important, their disappearance wouldn't mean anything. He briefly wondered about whether he should fight against the man who had once called himself Doctor, to stop the madman to save both their lives.

But he heard the stories. You don't fight against this man. This man who'd do almost anything to fight for his beliefs. The good man who had gone to war, that's what the other cadets had said. The man who had rules and decided to break them to do what's right.

"If you say so," the young man said, looking at the instrument panel. "But I just want you to know, it has been a privilege fighting with you."

"Likewise," the older gentleman replied. "Get ready for to dematerialize when we ram them."

"You got it sir. See you on the other side."

On the planet the natives looked up at a bright explosion in the sky, like the sun had suddenly risen only to set again. It was an awe-inspiring event that, like all events of its type, quickly ended up falling into legend as time went on. It was this legend they ended up repeating to a strange, weary man who looked liked he lived for far longer than he wanted to. A man who had refused to tell them a name, just saying he was passing through.

A man who was completely alone.


	2. Taurus: The Bull

**Taurus: The Bull**

**(Apr 20 – May 20)**

_The persistent provider of the horoscope family, Taurus energy helps us seek security, enjoy earthly pleasures and get the job done._

"Doctor, is that a-" began Rose.

"A Minotaur?" the Doctor replied gleefully. "Why yes, yes it is. Amazing how common they seem to be around the universe, and yet your species always thinks they invent them."

"It doesn't look too happy to see us Doctor," said Jack cautiously, as the beast eyed them curiously.

"Well we have just happened to stumble upon its home," the Doctor replied. "We do apologize for that, by the way."

The bull-man just analysed them closely, forming a strategy to best take out these intruders.

"Why did you come here?" it asked, causing Rose to jump back in shock.

"Just on holiday," the Doctor said. "Heard that this planet was a bit of a paradise, came to see it for ourselves."

"Then you have no ulterior motive?"

"Just fun and relaxation."

"In that case follow me, where you can meet my people."

"See," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together with glee. "Never be afraid to talk it out."

The journey wasn't a long one, but the Doctor grew suspicious as they went along. Something about this place didn't quite seem right to him.

"Welcome," said another Minotaur, bowing deeply. The Doctor likewise returned the compliment. Rose, meanwhile, stood around awkwardly, feeling incredibly out of place, while Jack started scanning the room to find someone to introduce himself to.

"Certainly is a lovely place you have here," Rose said meekly, admiring the huts that everyone was living in. They were charming in a rustic sense.

"We are honoured to have you here," the Minotaur replied. "Now if you'll just follow us." The three of them followed their host, when suddenly everything went dark. They tried to struggle, but their captors held tight, making sure the bags they placed on their prisoner's heads stayed on.

It was only when they were taken off did they realize what was happening. They found themselves in a ring, surrounded by bleachers, the crowd cheering and whooping. It didn't take long for Rose to figure out where they were.

"Are we in a bull-fighting ring?" she asked the Doctor.

"Looks like it," the Doctor said seriously, before turning to the crowd. "Are we here to fight you? To entertain you?"

The crowd merely laughed at him, clearly in on some joke that they weren't privy to. The Doctor looked around cautiously, scowling, before leaning over to Jack.

"Can you get your Vortex Manipulator to work," he whispered.

"It might take a moment," Jack replied. "But we should be able to hop back to the TARDIS."

"I don't think we're going to have a moment," said Rose, pointing to two doors that had been opened. Out walked a mammoth of a Minotaur, his face and chest covered in scars, his tail having been sliced off at some point. He turned to the cheering crowd and waved, the metal sword in his hand flashing in the light.

"Work as quick as you can," the Doctor replied, before turning to the newcomer. "Hello," he said cheerfully. "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"Gragh the Unstoppable," grunted the Minotaur.

"Lovely. Anyway I'm sure this has been a bit of a misunderstanding-"

"You are tonight's light entertainment before the main fight," said Gragh dismissively. "I feel sorry for my fans though... This will not be a long fight."

"Ah," the Doctor said. "I was rather afraid you'd say that."

The sword came crashing down, but the Doctor had already darted away. Again and again Gragh slashed at him, only for the Doctor to have already moved out of the way. The Doctor twirled like a dancer, always just out of the reach of Gragh's attacks.

"We have to do something!" Rose said urgently, as a blow got worryingly close.

"Working on it," Jack replied, desperately fiddling with the device on his arm. Rose decided she couldn't sit idly by, picking up a rock and throwing it at the beast.

"Oi, lughead," she said, catching the monster's intention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The beast's nostrils flared as it crouched down, preparing to charge. It was then Rose realized the mistake that she'd made. The beast charged forward, bearing down on her-

Only to suddenly find itself blinded. It staggered around in confusion, clawing at the thing covering its eyes.

"Not so much fun when it happens to you, is it?" the Doctor said, as he hung onto his jacket, his legs wrapped around the creatures legs. The beast clawed at the jacket, trying to rip it off, but the Doctor held firm. In desperation the beast suddenly started running backwards, determined to crush the Doctor against the wall.

But his prey had already figured that out, and moments before the impact, had jumped off the Minotaur and spun his foe around, causing Gragh to go smashing head first into the stone walls. He fell back, completely unconscious.

"Well that got the job done," the Doctor replied cheerfully, glancing over to Jack, who nodded.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman," he said, giving a mock bow to the booing crowd. "It has been a lovely day, but I'm afraid we have to leave." Quickly he ran over to Jack, grabbing Rose, before all three of them disappeared in a puff of bright light. In the far distance the onlookers heard a groaning, wheezing sound, but they ignored it.

As much as Gragh hated it, and no matter what he did, this defeat ended up sticking with him for the rest of his life and beyond, as it soon became a legend told among the Nimons. It was a cautiously fable, a myth designed to teach the young runs to always look before they charge. And to always be cautious of a secured man who would do anything it takes to get the job done.


	3. Gemini: The Twins

**Gemini: The Twins**

(May 21 – Jun 20)

_The most versatile and vibrant horoscope sign, Gemini energy helps us communicate, collaborate and fly our freak flags at full mast._

"Err, Doctor," Rory said cautiously.

"What is it now?" the Doctor said from underneath the console, checking the wiring of his TARDIS carefully.

"You might want to come have a look at this," his companion asked. The Doctor took off his googles and sighed. Humans. Always freaking out about any little thing. Grudgingly he walked back up the steps to the main level of the console room...

Only to find two Amy Ponds staring back at him.

"Ah," he said sheepishly. "I don't suppose this is another time travel situation, is it? Rory, you haven't crashed the TARDIS into itself, have you?"

"What? No. I haven't touched it."

"What's going on Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, who is she?" Amy added. Both Amy's looked at each other, scanning their twin and realizing how surreal the experience was.

"Ah, well," the Doctor said, getting ready for a big speech. "I don't know," he added defeatedly after a few moments of silence, wringing his hands in concern.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked in concern.

"I don't know, she's your wife," the Doctor replied. "This would be in more your territory."

"Stop it," both Amy's said in unison to Rory, who looked flabbergasted.

"I don't know-" he began.

"We know what you're thinking," the Amy's said, before looking at each other and letting out a little smirk.

"Oh good grief," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes, before tapping at the console. Rory just stood around. It seemed like the smartest thing to do, that or running, and the latter only came about when the other two had taken off.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor said gleefully, his scans of the TARDIS complete. "One of these beings is actually a Time Siren."

"A what?" asked Rory.

"A Time Siren. Legend has it that they appear to ships in the vortex, tempting them to crash upon the rocks of probability. They take the form of the thing you love most. Well... that explains that then."

"Oi," said both Amy's, slightly miffed.

"Well you know I love you," said Rory sweetly. "And the Doctor considers you a close friend, and, well..."

"Watch it big nose," said both Amy's.

"So, Doctor," asked Rory. "How do we tell them apart?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the Doctor. "No one who has ever seen a Time Siren has lived to talk about it."

"Are we in danger?"

"Well the longer the Siren stays here the closer we come to crashing. I can eject it, it's just, well..."

"Let me guess. If you're not careful you'll eject my wife?"

"Glad to see you following along."

"Well I'm the real one," said both Amy's. "No, I am," she said to herself, backing off a bit in shock. The Doctor watched both of them closely, before breaking out in a large smile. Quickly he pulled two bow ties out of his pocket.

"Why do you keep bowties in your pocket?" Rory asked.

"Because there's never a situation where I won't need to look cool," the Doctor replied. "Anyway, Amy, catch!"

He threw both bowties in the air towards the two women, who instinctively reached out and grabbed them in one hand.

"Excellent," the Doctor said. "Now if you could just stay there for one moment." The Doctor prodded around the console, with all three looking at him in confusion. Suddenly there was a spark of light, and the two women dropped down to just one.

"Hello again Pond," the Doctor said, beaming.

"How do you know that she was the fake?" Amy asked, happy to be alive but aware that it would have been a 50/50 gamble.

"Oh it occurred to me that she must be connected to your mind in some way," the Doctor replied. "Using your self-perception as a template. But the only time you ever see yourself is in the mirror, and in a reflection right is left and left is right. As such, when you went to go catch something-"

"-I use my dominant hand," finished Amy. "And since that's my right, in my reflection it would have been my left."

"Exactly! That's what I like about you Pond, you follow along."

"So the Time Siren is gone?" Rory asked.

"Yep, back into the Vortex," the Doctor replied. "Hopefully into legend. And speaking of legends, let me introduce you to the living legend of Elvis. Now there was a groovy man."

In the vortex the blue box spun away, the formless being sensing it going, patiently waiting for whatever snack came next.


	4. Cancer: The Crab

**Cancer: The Crab**

(June 21 – July 22)

_The natural nurturer of the horoscope wheel, Cancer energy helps us connect with our feelings, plant deep roots and feather our family nests._

"Get your hands off me sir!" the Doctor said, struggling in the grip of his captors. It was no use however, the expressionless man held on tightly as he lead him down the corridor. Beside him he saw his granddaughter struggling to no avail. He briefly wondered where Ian and Barbara were, hoping that they managed to get to safety.

It wasn't long until they met their captor, the one that hard started the entire charade.

"Who are you," said an enormous crustacean, its pincers clicking angrily clicking together.

"I, sir, am the Doctor," replied the Doctor, standing proud and staring the creature down. "Now what are you and what have you done with my ship?"

"We are the Macra," said the crab. "We find this planet suits our needs, and that the people here can serve us if properly once sufficiently trained."

"Trained?" the Doctor said with righteous anger. "You are controlling their minds. These people are not workers, they're slaves!"

"They do not know that they are enslaved."

"That does not make it any better. These people deserve their freedom, the ability to make their own decisions, to choose their course in life. What are you, sir, who comes into here and disrupts that for your own end?"

"It is of no consequence."

"It is of the gravest consequence. Let these people go, or I will be forced to challenge you to a duel."

The Macra creature made a sound that almost sounded like it was laughing.

"You cannot challenge me," it sneered, antenna twitching. "You are nothing compared to me."

"Oh I think not," the Doctor said, still struggling to get free from the man. "Release me and my companions, and we shall have a mental duel."

"Grandfather, no!" cried Susan in despair, struggling to reach him.

"Listen to me my child," he replied. "You need to find Ian and Barbara and get back to the ship. If I do not make it then it is your responsibility to try and get them home."

"I will not leave you."

"Susan that is an order. Now, sir," he said, turning back to the giant crab. "Do you accept this?"

The Macra looked at him with its giant eyes, contemplating the offer. It was true that he was struggling to control the mind of this 'Doctor', and ever since the man and his companions had arrived they'd bee causing trouble. Poking around, asking difficult questions, making some of the servants wonder why they were doing what they were doing. Yes, a focused effort to destroy the man's resistance, that'd be perfect.

"I accept," the monster said confidently, the closest thing that it could classify as a smile crossing what could be theoretically called a mouth.

"Then en garde!" said the Doctor, as his guard let him go. The Doctor stood tall, hands on lapels, as his face screwed up in concentration. The guard holding Susan also let go, giving the woman paused, before rushing off to find her friends.

Inside the mental scape the Doctor sized up his opponent. The crab was bigger, impossibly big now, and was standing atop a rock. The waves crashed all around them, threatening to engulf the little land the Doctor was standing on. He knew that if he lost this duel the Macra would overwhelm his mind and drown his individuality.

The Doctor stayed calm, remembering all the training he had at the Academy. Truth be told he never paid the best of attention, being fully confident that he already knew everything about the topic. It only occurred to him now that maybe his tutors actually had a few good points.

Rocks crumbled beneath his feet as the waves started to splash uncomfortably close to his feet. What he needed was an anchor, something that would root him down and let him push forward. But his pride, his self-assurance, didn't seem to be enough. Slowly but surely the little platform he was on was eroding away.

"Grandfather!" said his granddaughter. The Doctor looked behind him to see his granddaughter standing there, Ian and Barbara behind her.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor demanded angrily, aware that the waves were dangerously close to them.

"We've come to help you grandfather," Susan replied. "We're here for you."

"We believe in you," added Barbara.

"We know you'll never let us down," Ian concluded. His three companions smiled at him, lending him their mental energy. Soon the water was disappearing, as if being sucked down a giant plug.

The Doctor started to step forward, either growing with each step, or the Macra shrinking down. Around him plants started to grow, grass, flowers, even a few trees. He bared down onto the ever shrinking creature, that was trying to get back into its shell.

"I pity you," the Doctor said, looking at the small creature. "You will never know nothing of family, or of friendship, or of love. All you can think of is yourself and what you want. Did it ever occur to you that if you asked these people here nicely, they might have helped you?"

"What are you going to do?" squeaked the Macra as it continued to shrink away amongst the beautiful forest springing up around him.

"The only thing I can do," the Doctor said, bending down and picking the little creature up. Slowly, carefully, he soothed the creature, putting it at ease. The creature said nothing, suspicious of what was going on, but slowly starting to feel safe.

The duel quickly ended after that. The people were naturally upset at first, and wanted to kill the creature that enslaved him. But the Doctor argued on its behalf, asking them whether they'd blame a scared dog for biting, or mosquitoes for sucking blood. That, however cruel it was, it was only doing what came naturally and didn't realize there was a better way.

Grudgingly the locals agreed, being swayed when they leaned how beneficial the partnership would be, as the Macra made the perfect counsellors. Happy with his work, the Doctor and his companions got into the ship and left with hardly a word, unaware that their exploits would become that of legend.

"Next stop, London!" the Doctor said confidently. His companions looked at each and smirked. London, huh? Just as likely to arrive on the moon. Still, with the Doctor with them, they were ready to face whatever came their way.


	5. Leo: The Lion

**Leo: The Lion**

(July 23 – Aug 22)

_The drama queen and regal ruler of the horoscope clan, Leo energy helps us shine, express ourselves boldly and wear our hearts on our sleeves._

"Doctor, keep your voice done, you're causing a scene." Peri looked around cautiously, aware that the eyes of the entire circus was on her.

"Scene? Scene? The only scene being demonstrated here is the disgusting display being paraded before this crowd at this very moment!"

The crowd said nothing, wondering whether this stranger in absurdly tacky clothes was a clown sans make-up. Peri just stood by awkwardly, wondering how to reign the Doctor in.

"I must say sir, you are ruining my show," the lion tamer said acidly, whip in hand.

"And you are ruining this poor animal's quality of life," the Doctor replied, pointing at the poor lion in its cage. It was a raggedy beast, half starved, with its beautiful mane a scruffy mess of tattered hair. Peri's heart couldn't help but break as she looked at the poor beast of burden.

"What business of it of yours?" sneered the circus performer, hand gripping tighter on his weapon.

"It's my business, young man, when you enforce your barbaric practices onto those who have no ability to stand up to you. You walk in there with a whip, when this poor creature is in no state to disobey you. You act like a brave man, but you're nothing more than a filthy coward."

"Oh am I?" said the snivelling little man. "Let me see you do better then. Enter the cage and tame the monster!"

"Monster? I have seen monsters, hideous beings that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares, and this suffering animal is certainly no monster. The only monster I see is the one standing in front of me! But, to demonstrate your worthlessness, I shall now do what you say."

"Doctor, don't!" cried Peri, but it was too late. The Doctor climbed the steps of the wheeled carriage and swung the cage door open, confidently stepping inside. Before he walked all the way in the lion tamer darted forward, slamming the door and locking it. In a flick of the wrist the covers of the cage fell down, hiding the grisly mauling that was no doubt going to occur.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen," the man said slimly, his yellow teeth being amplified by the spotlights. "My new assistants were a bit too eager. Be assured that they have all signed waivers to clear us of any... accidents, that might occur."

"Accidents?" said Peri in disgust. "You locked the Doctor in the cage, you monster."

"All part of the acts ladies and gentlemen," the lion tamer continued, before grabbing Peri's arm.

"Do as I say or it'll be the worst for you," he whispered, nodding to the whip in his hand.

"Get off me," she said angrily, shaking him off. "The Doctor wasn't scared of you, and neither am I."

"That Doctor friend was an idiot and a charlatan," the man replied. "And now most certainly a corpse."

"I am a lot of things," came a boast from behind him. "But none of those descriptors fit me at this present moment." The circus performer spun to see the Doctor and the lion standing outside the cage, both glaring them down.

"But how-" began the coward.

"You can get further with kindness than you can cruelty," the Doctor said, rubbing the big cat behind the ears. "And you really think such a simple lock was going to keep me in?"

The crowd started cheering, the Doctor clearly becoming the hero of the piece. The lion tamer glanced around, seeing that everyone was turning against him. Even his fellow performers, who often looked at him with disgust for his practices, were cheering on the colourful stranger opposing him. The anger boiled inside of him, and the whip lashed out.

Only to be caught deftly by the Doctor, eyes still fixed on the coward. With a simple tug the whip's handle flew out of the cruel man's hand, landing to the feet. The lion, sensing that his abuser was defenceless, growled and stepped closer. The lion tamer backed away, shrieking in terror.

"Help me," he begged, as the lion crept closer. "I'll do anything?"

"You'll let this lion go?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, yes," the man said, cowering as the lion breathed at him. "Just get this monster away from me."

The Doctor nodded and snapped his fingers. The lion turned away from his former trainer and started to rub up against the Doctor. The Doctor petted it, eyes still on the man in front of him.

"If I hear that anything like this has happened again," began the Doctor.

"No, never again," the former lion tamer said. The Doctor nodded, turning to Peri and his new friend and leading them out of the circus to a round of applause.

It was only moments later, after the TARDIS took off and landed again, that Peri realized what the Doctor had planned. The savannah of Africa spread out before her, untouched by human intervention.

"Will it be safe here?" Peri asked cautiously, looking at the lion, who was casually gnawing on a large steak.

"The people here will look after it," the Doctor replied. "They won't know where it came from, but they'll make sure it's cared for. One more happy lion is always a good thing."

Gently the Doctor led the lion out the TARDIS, letting it get comfortable, giving it a hug goodbye and letting it go on its way. The blue box vanished, with a collection of wildlife conservationists appearing a few moments later.

They didn't know where it came from, or why it was in such a bad shape, but they soon nursed it back to health. It became something of a legend among them, the time a lion appeared out of nowhere and quickly became part of the family. Not that it mattered. It was a happy lion, and that was always a good thing.


	6. Virgo: The Virgin

**Virgo: The Virgin**

(Aug 23-Sep 22)

_The masterful helper of the horoscope wheel, Virgo energy teaches us to serve, do impeccable work and prioritize wellbeing—of ourselves, our loved ones and the planet._

"I don't understand the point of this," Jaime said, as he lay back on the deck chair, shifting restlessly.

"Oh I don't know," said Victoria, lounging about on her own chair. "I rather like visiting the... what did you call it Doctor?"

"The spa," the Doctor replied, himself lying back contently, but sticking out like a sore thumb due to him wearing his usual attire. "It was fortunate that the TARDIS happened to land at the Virgo spa, so we might as well enjoy it."

"Well I still don't understand it," Jaime repeated, shifting awkwardly. The swimming trunks he was wearing didn't give him the freedom his kilt gave, and Victoria chuckled at seeing Jamie so uncomfortable. He'd have mocked her uneasiness when she put on the bikini, but that would be ungentlemanly.

The Doctor tried to relax, but deep down he was getting a bit restless. He thought it'd be nice for his companions to have some peace and quiet, but part of him was itching for something to do. He decided to get up and have a look around, ignoring his companions questions. I mean if they could just go wander off then so could he.

He walked around the spa, looking for something to do. He couldn't help but pause next to one room, hearing the sound of a hysterical woman screaming from inside. From what he could tell her husband had seemingly gone missing, and the staff were being deliberately vague. But a mystery, that was always worth exploring.

"I was wondering if I could help," the Doctor said, as the woman stormed out of the room.

"Who are you?" the woman asked angrily. "Do you know where my husband is?"

"Well, no," admitted the Doctor. "But you're obviously unhappy, and I want to help any way that I can."

The woman was disarmed by the scruffily dressed man, but soften when he saw the warmth in his face. With no one else to turn to she decided to confide in him.

"I haven't seen my husband for hours," she said sadly.

"Oh dear," the Doctor replied. "Where did you last see him?"

"Room 277. He was going to join me for the massage, and said he'd left something in the room."

"What's so special about this room?"

"I don't know. It's just an ordinary mud bath room."

"Well let us go see, shall we?" The two of them set off, quickly coming to the room. It was completely empty, as it was the last time it was checked.

The Doctor wandered around, looking for anything out of place. It was a barren room, with a mud bath, a shower, and a locker for valuables. Suddenly something sparkling caught his eye.

"Hello," he said, picking up a gold ring. "Is this your husbands?"

"Our engagement ring!" the woman replied in shock. "Something must have happened to him. He wouldn't take this off ever."

"Of course," the Doctor said, not wanting to break the woman's hope. But something was nagging at him nonetheless. Next to the ring were a few pieces of metal, oddly shaped ones. He couldn't work out where they'd have come from.

"Tell me," he asked, picking them up and looking them over. "Did your husband have any fillings?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

The door suddenly opened, a frantic looking man standing in the door. Judging by his uniform he was clearly an employee of the spa, probably a high-ranking one. His brow was sweaty as he licked his lips.

"Hello," he said, trying to put them at ease with a smile that was betrayed by the frantic look in his eyes. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"As I've repeatedly told your staff, my husband is missing. He was last seen in this room."

"What? No, he couldn't have been here, this area is off-limits to guests. You must be mistaken."

"Oh really? Then what is his ring doing here?"

"Well it might not be his ring..." began the manager.

"What about his fillings?" the Doctor asked. The manager went white.

"I'm sure I can-" began the manager, but he was cut off by a low growl. All three turned to see bubbles appearing in the mud, before suddenly it stretched up, like a man standing. It suddenly shot out, grabbing all three people, while something that could be called a face emerged on it.

"Hello," the Doctor said politely, as the mud flowed around him. "I'm the Doctor. I take it you're not one of the employees?"

The mud monster said something, but was interrupted by the managers balling and cries that it was going to kill them all.

"Oh do be quiet," the Doctor said. "It doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"But my husband-" began the woman. The mish-mash of the face suddenly crystallized, filling in the detail until the woman gasped. There he was alright, the man she loved.

"Hello honey," the husband said in embarrassment.

"Lloyd," she said in astonishment. "What? How?"

"I suppose I should explain," he said. "This mud is actually a sentient being, and usually lives in the wild in peace. Well, the owners of this spa kidnapped it and forced it to work for them. It has incredible healing properties, as well as a great relaxation. As such they harvested it and put it to work."

"No we didn't," began the manager, before a mud tentacle covered its mouth.

"But you were dying," the wife said in confusion. "You didn't have long to live?"

"Yes, that's why I joined with the mud," the man said. "They offered me a chance to live on and, well... I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Oh my love," his wife said. "I'm not upset, I'm happy. We can spend more time together! This is the greatest news I've gotten all year."

"This is very nice," the Doctor said. "But do you mind releasing me?"

"I'm afraid I can't," the mud monster said. "You have seen too much. You might reveal my sentience, make them punish me even more."

"Don't you worry," the Doctor said. "I'll make sure you're set free me. Please, trust me. I'm a Doctor."

"Please Lloyd," the woman added. "He was the only one willing to help."

Reluctantly the mud let the Doctor go and, with a little prompting, let the manager go as well. The Doctor led the manager out of the room, so that the couple could have some time together. It was only then he unleashed his full rage, demanding how a civilization nation could treat a creature so poorly. That just because they arrived on the planet they didn't have the right to abuse it for profit. Within moments he had gotten himself in the owner's office, making his case, before relenting when it was clear that nothing would change his mind. Nothing, that was, except the large sack of money the Doctor retrieved from the TARDIS.

As such the Doctor immediately transferred his newly acquired ownership of the spa to the mud creature, who promised to work with the owners to create a fair compromise. Truth be told it didn't mind people soaking in the mud, it just hated not having the consent.

When the Doctor returned he found Victoria and Jaime waiting for him, ready to leave for their next adventure. He was tempted to tell them all that happened, but decided that it was probably too outrageous. It felt like something that would become a legend, given time. But there was so much universe out there to explore. It was about time he saw some more of it.


	7. Libra: The Scales

**Libra: The Scales**

(Sep 23-Sep Oct)

_The balanced beautifier of the horoscope family, Libra energy inspires us to seek peace, harmony and cooperation—and to do it with style and grace._

The Doctor sat on a folding chair in front of a folding table, looking down at the parts in front of him. It was a complicated mess of wires and little bits and bobs, and if he was sensible he'd be doing it in the TARDIS so he didn't lose any individual part. Especially the small, fiddly ones that'd be lost in the grass.

But he always liked the Eye of Orion, and not only because it was one of the few places he could reliably get to some of the time. It was nice to have a peaceful, graceful moment where he could focus on something without being distracted.

He did briefly wonder what Tegan and Turlough were doing. If they were smart they'd spend the time wisely, but he wouldn't be shocked if they were watching something on the Time/Space Visualizer.

"How goes your progress?" his third companion asked.

"Sorry Kamelion," the Doctor said in embarrassment. "Mind wandered again."

"Whereas mine is currently sitting in front of you," the android said. He looked at the Doctor, wearing the blank but serene expression his creator had given him.

"Yes," the Doctor admitted awkwardly, getting back to work reassembling it. Truth be told he felt slightly guilty that his messing with Kamelion's circuits had led to the robot being unable to change form, resulting in him having to awkwardly wait in the TARDIS for most adventures. Truth be told he was worried he might just forget that he was there one day.

The peaceful nature of the surrounding area was interrupted, however, by a strange humming noise. The Doctor and Kamelion looking around in confusion, before seeing what looked like a toy spaceship buzz around in the air. Gently it descended, landing on the table next to the electronic components.

Both of them watched in fascination as a group of miniature little people walked out. They were human, if humans had three arms, four legs, and were bright green. One of them stepped forward to plant a flag, only to find the point bouncing off the plastic.

"Hello," the Doctor said cheerfully, the group of aliens suddenly turning in shock to see that he was there. "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"We are the mighty Skians," said their leader in a high pitched voice. "And we claim this land in the name of our people!"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "But I'm afraid I own this table."

"Not any more!" cried the alien leader, once again attempting to jam the flag into the plastic. Things got even more bizarre when a second spaceship appeared, landing at the opposite end of the table. Once again the entrance hatched opening, and once again humans exited, if humans had four arms, three legs, and were bright blue. They turned to see the other visitors and immediately drew their weapons.

"Die, Skian scum!" cried the leader, dropping his flag and charging forward.

"This is the end for you, Grouner," the Skian leader replied, likewise taking up the battle. Before the two parties could meet they were stopped by a giant barrier appearing between the two of them.

"Now what's this about," the Doctor said, his arm getting in between the two tiny groups.

"Everyone knows that Skian's are nothing but evil!" the Grouner leader said, glaring up at the Doctor.

"And everyone knows that the Grouners are irredeemable," the Skian leader countered, gun still drawn.

"Well you both seem alright to me," began the Doctor, but he ignored as the two alien groups started firing at his hand. It prickled, and started to itch a bit, but wasn't doing any damage.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop," the Doctor said seriously, but to no avail, as he already had a few of the aliens trying to climb over his arm. Sighing he shook them off and picked up both of the spaceships, taking a few steps away from the table.

It took the aliens a moment to notice what happened, before they suddenly turned and looked at the Doctor. Fury spread across all their faces, as they planned to unite against a common enemy.

"Why are you fighting, anyway?" the Doctor asked, as he balanced to the two ships carefully.

"Because," began one, but trailed off. He glanced at his enemy, who just shrugged a response.

"Because they look different from us?" ventured one of the others with a non-committal wave, as that was clearly enough to justify it.

"My friend and I look different," the Doctor said calmly. "And yet we get along just fine."

"It is true," Kamelion agreed. "In fact we get on because of our differences. We can help each other in many different ways."

The two groups of aliens looked at these strangers in confusion. Truth be told they'd never really thought about it before.

"For example," the Doctor said, beckoning Kamelion to come over to him with a small nod of the head. "I can help my friend here by making sure his circuitry is all repaired and he is in the best condition."

"And I can help the Doctor by giving him any assistance he needs for his plans," Kamelion replied. He trusted the Doctor, as the Time Lord took two wires from him and plugged one into each ship. A quick telepathic message later, and Kamelion nodded. The wires were disconnected, the Doctor letting go of the ships to hang in the air. Gently they flew over to the table, hovering just on the other side of it.

The aliens, wary of the Doctor, decided to cut their losses and attempted to go back to their ship... only to find things not quite working as planned. It seemed as if the ships had a mind of their own.

"What have you done?" one of the leaders growled angrily.

"I used my friend here to put your ship into a perfect equilibrium," the Doctor explained. "The closer you try to get to your ship, the further away it'll get."

"I see," said the other leader. "So the first to get to their ship will have the advantage? You hear that soldiers? Get to the ship at all cost!" The army charged forward, the ship suddenly moving away from the table. Not that it mattered to the aliens, who happily jumped off and continued to chase it.

The other aliens, meanwhile, had problems of their own. As their enemy ship moved away, their ship moved off in the opposite direction. Quickly they took chase after their ship, determined to get it back.

"It appears they didn't listen to you Doctor," said Kamelion, as the two groups of aliens got further and further apart. The Doctor sighed and sat back down at the table, gathering up the bits and bobs so he could finish somewhere more quiet.

"Eventually they'll figure out that they'd need to go towards the other ship in order to get back into their own," the Doctor said. "Which will naturally force them to work together. It'll be hard for them to be enemies when they need to co-operate."

"When do you think they'll figure that out?" Kamelion asked.

"Oh I don't know," the Doctor said. "But I'm sure they'll get there eventually. Come on. Lets finish this over that hill. I want to have this finished before the others come back."

"Whatever you say friend," Kamelion replied, picking up the table and helping the Time Lord moved it. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Kamelion might not join them on many adventures, but he hoped the legend of his friend would continue long after he left.


	8. Scorpio: The Scorpion

**Scorpio: The Scorpion**

(Oct 23 – Nov 21)

_The most intense and focused of the horoscope signs, Scorpio energy helps us dive deep, merge our superpowers and form bonds that are built to last._

"I told you it was a trap," Leela said, as the giant scorpion stood in front of them, snapping its pincers away.

"Yes, well, these things happen don't they," the Doctor said breezily, as he carefully watched the pincer. Truth be told he had no one but himself to blame, as Leela was once again proving herself a useful companion in regards to her senses. Still, it would have not do to appear rude, and at least by walking in willingly the Doctor had had a chance to examine the area around him.

The giant trees towered around them as the bird people eagerly watched the battle. No doubt they'd brought the Doctor to this point in the hopes that he might be able to defeat their biggest enemy. He knew his boasting at the banquet was a bad idea, but they seemed so interested in his stories.

"Watch out!" cried Leela, as the tail darted forward. The Doctor nimbly stepped back, feeling the tip of the tail brush against his coat. He needed to focus on the here and now, otherwise he was as good as dead.

"Do you have any ideas on how to deal with this?" the Doctor asked, attempting to appear relaxed as he desperately searched for some way out.

"If I can get close enough I should be able to scratch it with my Janis thorn," Leela replied. "But to do that I would need to dig into its belly."

The Doctor wasn't a fan of this plan, but given the situation, he was left with little choice. The pincers would easily snap him in two if given the opportunity.

"So what you're saying is that you need a distraction?" he ventured, taking another step back.

"That would be most helpful, yes."

The Doctor nodded and took off his coat, holding it out in front of him as if it was a net. Waiting for the perfect moment he darted forward, throwing the coat over the creature's eyes.

Leela saw her opportunity and darted forward, rolling under the pincers and scrambling under the belly of the beast. The Doctor, meanwhile, took his scarf off and made quick work wrapping it around the pincers of the scorpion and tying them shut. The tail sprung forth again, only for it to hit the Doctor's hat, the tip getting tangled in the fabric.

Meanwhile Leela got to work stabbing at the beast from below, but struggled to get her knife into its skin. Even her Janis thorn wasn't achieving anything. Before she knew it the creature had stumbled away, leaving her exposed. She looked at the monster, seeing it tangled in the Doctor's clothing.

"You have captured it?" Leela said impressively.

"Yes, well," the Doctor said modestly. "It helps to dress for the occasion."

"But how do we kill it?" Leela replied, holding her knife out. "Its skin is too thick."

"Wait a moment," the Doctor said, slowly creeping forward and grabbing his coat off the creature's face. It struggled to focus for a moment as the light spilled across it, but the Doctor ignored it and rummaged through the coat's pockets.

"Doctor," said Leela cautiously as the scorpion, able to see what was going on, managed to work out how to free its pincers. It scuttled forward, ready to get its revenge.

"Found it!" the Doctor said, pulling out a small black rod. He aimed it at the scorpion and fired. The creature was suddenly bathed in a bright light before, shockingly, it started to shrink down. All that remained was the Doctor's hat.

"There we go," the Doctor said cheerfully, picking up his hat and letting the now tiny scorpion run free. "I really should keep this on hand next time I encounter something a bit too big for its britches."

"What magic is that?" Leela asked in shocked.

"Hmm? Oh not magic. The Master's tissue compressor. I found it after our last scuffle. I've been working on it making it less lethal, but I hadn't had a chance to test it before now."

"Well we thank you Doctor," said one of the bird people, as the flock flew down to congratulate them. "You have defeated our greatest predator. You are a legend among our people. Come! We must feast in celebration, and you can tell us more of your stories."

"But of course," the Doctor said with a grin, deliberately ignoring Leela. After all, what's the worst that could happen?


	9. Sagittarius: The Archer

**Sagittarius: The Archer**

(Nov 21 – Dec 22)

_The worldly adventurer of the horoscope wheel, Sagittarius energy inspires us to dream big, chase the impossible and take fearless risks._

The explorer stumbled through the jungle, cutting down the vines in his past, starting to wonder whether the legends of the hidden temple really was just a bunch of hogwash. It'd been three days since he'd last seen civilization, and while he still had some supplies, it wouldn't be long before he would be forced to turn back. Not that going back was an altogether appealing option. He briefly wondered whether homelessness in the jungle was preferable to the city.

With one last push he made his way through a dense patch of trees, and into a clearing... and in front of a spectacular sight.

In some ways it wasn't surprising that the temple hadn't been discovered by now. Not a particular tall temple to begin with, most of it had been reclaimed by the jungle. What did remain looked unstable, but if it had lasted the last thousand or so years, it could probably stand up to a few hours of poking around.

The blue box was a bit of an oddity though. Especially since it looked newer than everything else in the surrounding area. Maybe it was some sort of ritualistic idol that happened to get lucky? Something to look at on the way out.

He carefully entered the temple, shining his flash-light at the various pictures on the walls. It was holding up surprisingly well, all things considered. Slowly he made his way forward, ready for anything that might be dangerous.

Despite his caution, there were still some things that could surprise him. The voice coming out of the dark was one of them.

"Hello," said a British voice. "Is someone there?"

"Hello?" the explorer replied, looking around, trying to found the source of the voice.

"Stop!" the voice said urgently, and the explorer found himself freezing in place. "You're awfully close to the pit."

"What pit?"

"The pit I fell in," the voice replied sheepishly. "It's a good thing you came along, I was getting a bit bored."

The explorer swung his torch down to see a short-haired man in a strange coat smiling back up at him, his blue eyes glistening in the light. He looked tired though, as if he had the wait of the world on his shoulders.

"How did you get there?" the explorer asked, not quite sure how to process what was happening.

"Well I fell," the man replied in confusion. "I mean it was my fault, but still, it was a tad embarrassing. I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"I, yeah," the explorer said, still in a bit of a daze, as he lowered his whip down, bracing himself while the man climbed up.

"Thank you," he said brightly, shaking the explorer's hand. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

"Robin," the explorer replied. "What were you doing in the pit?"

"Trying to get out. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if the rumours are true."

"Rumours?"

"About this temple's existence. I'd heard the stories, sure, but I never knew it was true until now."

"Well shall we go explore some more? I need to get to the centre, but I could do with the company."

"Sure," Robin replied, still suspicious of the man. But admittedly he had his uses, mostly revolving around pulling Robin out of the way of some rather impressive traps. He almost had to admire the ancient builders for their ingenuity.

"You seem to be rather good at this," Robin said, as the poison darts shot out in front of them after the Doctor had tripped the switch.

"Well you go to one hidden temple and you've gone to them all," he said. "There's only so much you can do with the material on hand. Course I tell that to George and he insists on adding in a giant boulder to make things interesting, I mean honestly, who would build a temple to collapse if you take the sacred idol? What if you need to clean it?"

"Yes," replied Robin, if only to have something to say. This Doctor fellow confused him. He acted jovial and happy, but it felt forced, as if he was playing a role that was once common to him but now feels entirely unfamiliar. It was an act by someone who had only glanced at the script. Something was troubling him, or several somethings, and the man didn't seem to be at ease.

It was only when they reached the central chamber things became clear. There, on a pedestal, was a simple golden statue. A carving on an ancient god, whose purpose had long been forgotten about.

"Finally," Robin said. "I'll be taking that."

"I'm afraid I can't let you," the Doctor said.

"Why ever not?" Robin asked, hand slowly reaching towards his whip.

"Because the Time Lords need it," the Doctor replied. "They can use it to triangulate a time lock on the Daleks and get back into their past."

"So that's why you came to Skaro," Robin said. "You're a Time Lord, aren't you."

The Doctor said nothing, ignoring Robin and making his way to the statue.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you walk away with it?" Robin asked. "That's my life's work right there."

"That won't matter much when there's no universe for your work to be presented in," the Doctor said, analysing the pedestal the statue was sitting on. It was a risk, but he hadn't come this far.

"If this statue gets moved it's going to set off an alarm," the Doctor said. "That means we're going to have Daleks flocking here asap. I recommend you leave now."

"I'm not leaving without that statue," Robin replied. "It could give us great insight to the Thal race. Don't you realize that this is the only thing remaining of their culture."

"How do you know it's Thal?"

"Because it's one of my people's greatest treasures!"

The Doctor paused, one hand hovering over the idol. He looked at Robin, the explorer staring back at him with tear-filled eyes.

"It's all we have left," he said. "This war has taken everything from us. At least let us keep that."

The Doctor said nothing, feeling himself torn in two. A part of him wanted to give the idol back to the Thal, let his people have at least one win, while another part knew that it was important that the Time Lords have this, as it could lead to a decisive victory.

His decision was made for him when Robin suddenly rushed forward, causing the Doctor to accidentally knock the idol over. The temple began to rumble around them, centuries of dust floating down.

"Enough talk," the Doctor said, picking Robin up, and dragging him along. All around them history crumbled, as off in the distance they could hear the Daleks coming. It was only by the skin of their teeth that they managed to get back in the TARDIS and take off before the Daleks destroyed what remained of the temple.

"Doctor," said a voice over the intercom. The Doctor looked up to see the general looking at him through a blurry blue screen. "Did you manage to retrieve it? Do you have the idol?"

The Doctor said nothing, glancing at Robin. Robin looked back, having grabbed the idol in the chase, hugging it close to his body.

"No," the Doctor replied. "The Daleks took out the temple before I had a chance."

"Pity," the general said. "Come back to Gallifrey anyway. We have another use for you."

"Thank you," said Robin, as the Doctor piloted to take the TARDIS back to the Thal base. "But... why?"

"Because I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord replied. "I do the right thing. I help others. And the moment I forget that, the moment I put this war first... is the moment where I'm the Doctor no more."


	10. Capricorn: The Goat

**Capricorn: The Goat**

(Dec 22 – Jan 19)

_The measured master planner of the horoscope family, Capricorn energy teaches us the power of structure and long-term goals._

The Doctor was trying to read a book, relax aboard his TARDIS, not think about anything except what Capricornious presented to him in his latest best-seller. Well, 'latest' was a relative term on-board a time machine. When the future was only a stop away waiting for anything to be released seemed foolish.

He briefly thought about the companions he'd taken on his time. There was one from this incarnation, one that was around in the early twenty-first century, who insisted that they go and pick up a copy of the seventh Harry Potter book so she didn't have to wait for it to come out. The Doctor didn't know why, the TARDIS had been filled with copies of the entire series. It seemed almost traditional when he got a companion from that time period on board that the first stop was to pick up a copy and have them read through it.

But he'd kept the copies, all the same. Let them take up room in the TARDIS library, next to some forgotten works of art. He had to be honest, visiting a London book-store in two thousand and seven... it was nice. It was normal. It was just a simple 'get in, avoid the crowds trampling you to death, get out'.

Simple. His life was that once, relatively speaking. Yes, it always involved funny monsters chasing him up and down corridors and having to come up with some clever solution on the spot, but that was only on the Saturdays. On the Tuesdays of his life things were a bit more peaceful, a bit more quiet, and he got to see the universe in all its majesty.

His life was nothing but Saturdays now though. If he wasn't attempting to do some good in the universe he was planning it out, creating some master scheme that brilliantly solved the day if implemented properly. Yes, there was still the old running around trying to fix things, but now he put so much planning into it. So much thought. His entire existence consumed by that need to fix everything.

He glanced at his umbrella, briefly musing the last time he took it out of the TARDIS. He liked it, at first, a bit of a quirky symbol that let him stand out. Same with the vest. It was a bit gaudy and on the nose, sure, but he liked the foolishness of it. It let him muck around a bit, be a bit more of a clown, like he use to.

Now it just seemed wrong. He wasn't a clown any more, not really. He was someone that juggled entire fates of planets while believing that they were doing the right thing. But could even he truly know the impact of his actions? His younger self had been oh so cautious to protect the web of time, and now here he was, going right to the limit of what was acceptable to do what he thought was right.

But his younger self didn't have the wait of the universe on his shoulders. He was just the traveller, running from the Time Lords. Now he was the measured master planner, more than just any old Time Lord.

The Doctor attempted to get back into the book again, but it was no use. He couldn't concentrate on the book, not while there was a cruel warehouse out there exploiting its workers. It needed to be taken down, or at least changed to make things better. He had the ability to do it, and therefore didn't he also have the right? Already his mind was working out ways of bringing the capitalistic empire down, to force them to enact meaningful change.

He continued planning as he set the TARDIS to land on a particular moon of Kandoka, practising his opening speech, working out whose ear he should whisper in and what buttons he should push. But as he made his way towards the door, ready to topple the empire, he stopped and glanced at his umbrella.

You know what? As important as his mission was, sometimes it was the little things that mattered. It helped to have a bit of fun. Besides, you never know. There might be a railing he needed to hang off.


	11. Aquarius: The Water Bearer

**Aquarius: The Water Bearer**

(Jan 20 – Feb 18)

_The mad scientist and humanitarian of the horoscope wheel, futuristic Aquarius energy helps us innovate and unite for social justice._

Legend told of the water on Mars. That it was infected with... something. No one could ever figure out what it was. The Ice Warriors tended to refer to it as the Madness, and kept away from the poles at all times. But the Doctor, along with his companion Jo Grant, couldn't help but feel compelled to investigate it.

The Ice Warriors had warned them against it, but at the same time had to admit that if anyone could cure this strange plague, it was the Doctor. And so the small party set off for its five day trek towards the poles. It was slow going, especially as their two non-Martian companions needed to stick to the parts of the cave where the air filtration system worked, before turning to wearing spacesuits when that started to run out.

Eventually they made their way to the ice, frozen for eternity. The Doctor examined it carefully, chipping some away and putting it in a small vial to study at a later date. Unbeknownst to them another ice warrior had decided to take some for their own benefit, as they planned to unleash it amongst their enemies to seize power.

The Doctor examined the water back in the Ice Warrior's lab, concluding that it wasn't traditional water, but a sentient being split into its own right. Each drop was a neuron in a vast liquid brain, allowing it to think and rational like an ordinary being. He concluded that this explained why people who drank the water went mad, as the small drops of water were suddenly exposed to a level of consciousness they weren't use to, and struggled to cope with the new experience.

This information was invaluable when the first outbreak happened. The Ice Warrior, wanting to dispose of the king, had used some of the water on the royal guard, who were now showing signs of the Madness. The risks of them infecting the rest of population were high, and they were immediately sentenced to death in order to stop the spread.

The Doctor, however, refused to allow such a thing to happen. He stood before the assembled Ice Warriors, his frills standing out against the rocky background, as he passionately argued for peace. Using the small piece of water he had taken he was able to create a machine that lured the water out of its victims, to be safely given back to the collective. He called the machine the Aquarius, telling the Ice Warriors to keep it safe if they ever needed it again.

But as fantastic as the machine was, eventually it faded into the background, soon becoming a relic of another time. The Ice Warriors didn't need it, they were smart enough not to go near the water. But when the first human settlers arrived on the planet, they placed their bases too near the ice caps. The Ice Warriors tried to warn them, but were ignored.

Not that it mattered. The Ice Warriors would be able to handle the water if need be. The Doctor had made sure to that. The humans, however, were on their own. Be it on their head if they didn't respect the waters of Mars.


	12. Pisces: The Fish

**Pisces: The Fish**

(Feb 19 – Mar 20)

_The dreamer and healer of the horoscope family, Pisces energy awakens compassion, imagination and artistry, uniting us as one._

"Excelsior!" cried the Doctor's companion in triumphant, as the enemy's army turned tail and ran.

"Quite right," the Doctor grinned, his brown coat flapping in the wind as he adjusted his tie. "Also, sorry again for dragging you into this, truth be told I didn't see you sneak aboard."

"Truth be told I thought it was a regular police box," the old man replied, as they looked down from the top of the castle. "But I must say, I'm not entirely against what has happened today."

"That's the spirit," the Doctor replied with a smile. "Still, must be off. Can't hang around all day chin-wagging, we have to get you home."

"Oh," said his companion dejectedly, but nevertheless followed the Doctor down the winding stairs. Truth be told it was difficult going down stairs designed for creatures with only one leg, and the last thing he wanted to do was fall and break his hip.

The aliens were very nice about it though, proclaiming them their saviour, saying that they'll always be forever remembered as the heroes that saved their land. The Doctor tried his best to get through the cheering crowd, as they hovered around his waist, their fishy faces breaking out in broad smiles. His companion, however, enjoyed seeing the strange creatures leap up and down in joy. Truth be told he knew full well he was dawdling, but could you blame him?

Eventually both of them made it back to the TARDIS, which was still a sight to behold. He couldn't quite get over how it was bigger on the inside than the out, although the words he used were perhaps a bit more colourful.

"Time to get you back to your own time," the Doctor said. "Don't want anyone to think you've gone missing now, that would create all sorts of problems."

"Just one more trip?" his companion pleaded. The Doctor looked at the man, his hearts can't help breaking a little. Truth be told it wasn't till his third incarnation that he knew who the man was, but ever since then he'd been somewhat of a fan. The temptation to have him as a companion had been there for the longest time, but he knew he was taking a great risk bringing along such an important figure.

Things were quickly taken out of his hands, however, when the entire TARDIS shook violently. The two of them held onto the console as the room shuddered and shook, threatening to sending them both crashing to the floor. Desperately the Doctor wrestled with the controls, forcing the TARDIS to stabilize. The central column slowly calmed down as the TARDIS landed, the two men cautiously venturing out.

Remarkably they were exactly where they had been mere moments ago, only things had clearly changed. What had been a fabulous castle was now nothing more than some crumbling ruins. The roof had long disappeared, moss growing everywhere, with the only thing still recognizable a large mosaic wall. It was damaged, but the Doctor and companion could see that it depicted crude versions of themselves staring down.

A quick exploration revealed that they had travelled a thousand years into the future. The figures on the old castle wall were the famous 'Doctor' and 'Stanley', two mythical heroes that had been constantly reinterpreted as the years had gone on, taking on new roles to reflect society. The Doctor was amused, watching the one-legged version of himself hop across a planet that, while unconvincing to some, was certainly better than some actual planets he'd landed on. His companion, on the other hand, was conflicted. He never thought of himself as a hero, but the fact that who he was had been morphed into this strange, new version did upset him slightly.

It was a few days later before the Doctor finally managed to get back to the TARDIS. He had enjoyed walking through the futuristic city, his presence seen as a commonality due to the various aliens that used the city as a stopping off point. It was nice to just explore a culture without having to worry about an invading army.

"They made a TV show about us," the Doctor's companion said, as the Doctor started to take them home.

"Yes, they did," the Doctor replied. "A lot of places tend to do so, some better than others. I must say, the guy they got to play me could have done with a few pointers. His eyebrow game was way off."

"But it wasn't about us though, was it? It was about the version that they'd created in their head."

"Yes," admitted the Doctor. "But that's okay, living on as some fictional idea. There are worse fates out there."

"Is that's what's going to happen to me?" the Doctor companion asked. The Doctor paused, looking at the old man, who for the first time seemed tired. In some ways he reminded him of his first incarnation, older-looking on the outside, but with the youth and vigour of an imaginative man always willing to try new things.

"Am I going to be remembered just as a character?" he continued. "An idea, rather than the human I was."

The Doctor said nothing, thinking what he could say to the legend standing before him.

"Yes, the idea of who you are will outlive you for a very long time," the Doctor said slowly. "But so will the characters you created. Those superheroes? They never go away. Humanity keeps them, constantly adapts them, makes them part of its mythology. Your creations? They become something that people aspire towards, something they hope to be. And you are a part of that. You become a symbol for imagination, for artistry, for always trying to go on and do the right thing. You are the dreamer of humanity's future, and you never get forgotten."

The old man said nothing, reflecting on his life. If what the Doctor was saying was true, and it must be given that he was a time traveller, then what he did mattered. Truly mattered. He was about to ask the Doctor if he could see that future, before pausing. No, he didn't need to see it, not really. He could already manage it.  
"Thank you Doctor," he said, comforted by the man's words. He heard the TARDIS land, knowing full well that New York was just beyond those doors. He'd say it was back to his ordinary life, but it was far from ordinary.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, shaking his hand one last time. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lee."

"Oh please," his departing friend replied with a smile. "Call me Stan."


End file.
